This invention relates to a golf club head, particularly to one having a striking face of excellent quality and convenient for manufacturing so as to reduce its cost.
In designing a golf club head, the main consideration is its excellent effect in hitting a golf ball. As far as a putter is concerned, it is utilized to hit a golf ball to a desired location smoothly. Therefore, the golf club head of the putter has a large influence on acquiring excellent hitting effect. A known conventional golf club head shown in FIG. 4 includes a striking face 100, a recess 101 formed under the striking face 100, a resin layer 11 formed in the recess 101 by filling resin material therein. Then an outer surface Ill (also forming a large part of the striking face 100 of the resin layer 11) is ground flush with the striking face 100, and the golf club head is to be wholly plated. But the outer surface 111 of the resin layer 11 is not plated so that the whole striking face 100 is formed by different materials.
As to the golf club head is requested to have high quality, a metal layer 12 is fitted in the recess 101 instead of the resin layer 11, as shown in FIG. 5. Then the outer surface 121 (also forming a large part of the striking face 111) of the metal layer 12 is ground flush with the striking face 100. The outer surface 121 of the metal layer 12 has to be covered with an anti-acid and anti-alkali oil paper or an adhesive tape before the club head is treated with plating. Further, the dimensions of the oil paper or the adhesive tape should be the same as that of the outer surface of the metal layer 12, and be adhered just thereon, taking much time and work. Should the oil paper or the adhesive tape be adhered a little improperly, plating substance may percolate in the outer surface 121 to make it sloped. Then the outer surface 121 may not be flush with the striking face 100, resulting in lots of unqualified products. Though golf club heads with the metal layer appear good-looking, it absorbs vibration less than that with a resin block.